(FANON) LN's Season 14
Season 14, subtitled by fans „Dungeon of Utilijitzu”, but is really subtitled „Ninja of the Abyss” is the 14th season of Ninjago. There is no focus characters, but Lloyd is the mascot character. The Firestone Sorcerer and the Tursilord are the main antagonists. The Firestone Army and the Tursidian Legionists are the villainous faction of this season. Like Season 11, it has 2 chapters: The Firestone Chapter and the Tursidian Chapter. The main weapons of characters are the Tursidian Weapons. The collectibles is the Tursidian Armor of 4 pieces: Helmet, Chestplate, Axe and Dragon Sword. Description: As the Ninja get adventuring to the Tursidian Dungeon. They learn Utilijitzu: a Spinjitzu-like martial art which is the same as Spinjitzu, but with 4 spikes around the tornado. They beat the Tursidian Legionists and Firestone Sorcerer's Army with Utilijitzu. Sets Set number: 70688-70699, 70710-70719 (17 normal sets, 3 Utilijitzu Spinners) Normal - January 2021 70688 Tursidian Attack (4+) * Price: $9.99 * Number of Bricks: 122 * Minifigures: Kai, Zane (with Jetpack Glider), Firestone Warrior * Weapons: Kai's black katana, Zane's 2 tantos, Firestone Warrior's 2 black katanas and Firestone Battle Axe * Trivia: Similar to 10735 Shark Attack 70689 Lloyd's Buggy * Price: $9.99 * Number of Bricks: 160 * Minifigures: Lloyd, Tursibreak * Weapons: Lloyd's silver katana and Tursidian Sword, Tursibreak's 2 transparent purple katanas, additional: 4 golden serrated blades, 1 spear, 1 staff with a fist, 1 mini-scythe 70690 Kai's Fire Bike * Price: $19.99 * Number of Bricks: 215 * Minifigures: Kai, Utilijitzu Cole, Tursidian Warrior (2x), Tursidian Dragon Rider * Weapons: Kai's silver katana and Tursidian Katana, Cole's staff with a fist, 2-horned Tursidian Warrior's 2 medium lavender katanas and an axe, 1-horned Tursidian Warrior's 2 black mini-scythes with medium lavender teeth, Tursidian Dragon Rider's tanto and stud shooter * Other builds: Mini Tursidian Dragon with a stud shooter in its mouth * NOTE: The first Tursidian Warrior has Samurai X's horn piece and black shoulder pads, while the second - 1 horn, a big black Chima armor and wings. Both horns are in black with medium lavender visors. 70691 Firestone Dragon * Price: $29.99 * Number of Bricks: 299 * Minifigures: Utilijitzu Kai, General Vulcano, Commander Fireblade, Firestone Sword Master * Weapons: Kai's Tursidian Katana, Vulcano's Fire Staff, Fireblade's 2 black katanas and a torch, Firestone Sword Master's 2 orange katanas and Tursidian Spear 70692 Cole's Rock Climber * Price: $59.99 * Number of Bricks: 592 * Minifigures: Cole, Kai, Utilijitzu Jay, Commander Lavashade, Firestone Destroyer, buildable Firestone Warrior * Weapons: Cole's silver katana and Tursidian Scythe, Jay's chained mace, Kai's 2 butterfly swords, Lavashade's Fire Staff, Firestone Destroyer's 2 black katanas, Stone Warrior's huge orange katana * NOTE: The buildable firestone warrior is called „Stone Warrior” in sets. 70693 The Dungeon of Utilijitzu * Price: $119.99 * Number of Bricks: 1162 * Minifigures: Cole, Kai, Jay, Utilijitzu Nya, Sensei Wu, Firestone Sorcerer, Tursilord, Tursidian Brawler, Tursidian Warrior (2 horns), Firestone Attacker x2 * Weapons: Cole's Tursidian Scythe, Kai's silver katana and Butterfly Sword, Jay's Tursidian Kusarigama and unpowered Lightning Sword, Sensei Wu's golden staff, Firestone Sorcerer's Fire Staff, Tursilord's 2 black katanas and 2 Butterfly Swords, Tursidian Brawler's black fists, Tursidian Warrior's 1 black katana and 2 mini-scythes, Firestone Attackers' 2 spears, Nya's 2 silver katanas * Other builds: Cole's Hammer Jet, Jay's Thunder Dragon (similar to Cowler's Dragon in 70733 Blaster Bike) 70694 Ninja Power Jet * Price: $49.99 * Number of Bricks: 420 * Minifigures: Utilijitzu Lloyd, Zane, Sensei Umbra, Tursidian Brawler x2 * Weapons: Lloyd's Tursidian Sword, Zane's Tursidian Tantos, Sensei Umbra's staff, Tursidian Brawler's fists * Other builds: Tursidian Mini-Mech with a cockpit for 1 minifigure 70695 Lloyd's Energy Tank & Kai's Fire Mech * Price: $69.99 * Number of Bricks: 944 * Minifigures: Lloyd, Kai, Utilijitzu Tengi, Firestone Sorcerer, Firestone Sword Master x2, Firestone Attacker * Weapons: Lloyd's Tursidian Sword, Kai's Tursidian Katana, Tengi's 2 silver shurikens, Firestone Sorcerer's Fire Staff, Firestone Sword Master's 2 orange katanas, Firestone Attacker's spear 70696 Destiny's Bounty 3.0 * Price: $159.99 * Number of Bricks: 2296 * Minifigures: Sensei Wu, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Nya, Tengi, Secro * Weapons: all Tursidian Weapons, Tengi's 2 golden shurikens, Secro's stud-shooting crossbow and a mini-scythe, Sensei Wu's golden staff, plus 2 staffs with fists, 2 golden serrated blades, 2 golden katanas, 4 black katanas, 2 silver spears, a pair of nunchucks, 2 silver chinese swords, 4 black stone warrior swords and 4 white arm casts for training in dojo. * The ship fearures 3 dragon heads. The heads on the side are golden and have stud shooters in the mouths. * Place Secro in his speedboat which floats, as well as Destiny's Bounty. * Zane has a jetpack and a parachute! * Open the basement for the Destiny Mech and Destiny Cycle. * Destiny Mech has a cockpit for a minifigure, a rollcage, a battleaxe and 2-stud shooter in both hands, a 6-stud shooter above its left arm and an Earth Disc Shooter above its right arm. * Destiny Cycle has 3 wheels and a rollcage. * Place Tengi in the Destiny Helicopter, which has an Utilijitzu spinner launcher and a 6-stud shooter. * Also has a Fire, an Earth and an Aether Utilijitzu Tornado. * Also includes 6 light 3blue gems and 6 golden gems. Utilijitzu Spinners (January 2021; all cost $12.99) 70697 Utilijitzu Kai & Cole * Number of Bricks: 97 * Minifigures: Kai, Cole * Weapons: 2 golden katanas, 2 mini-scythes * Accessories: 2 red arm casts and 2 brown arm casts * Obstacles: 3 tursidian slopes with an medium lavender katana each 70698 Utilijitzu Tengi & Secro * Number of Bricks: 117 * Minifigures: Tengi, Secro * Weapons, large Shuriken of Aether, a stud-shooting crossbow and 2 silver chinese swords * Accessories: 4 black arm casts * Obstacles: mountain area with two 6-stud shooters and 2 training tree dummies 70699 Utilijitzu Lloyd VS Warrior * Number of Bricks: 134 * Minifigures: Lloyd, Tursidian Warrior (1 horn, wingless) * Weapons: Lloyd's Tursidian Sword, Tursidian Warrior's 2 buildable swords, plus the Tursidian Spear * Obstacles: both tree and weapon dummies for Lloyd and Warrior; a tursidian ruin area with the Tursidian Spear and huge fangs Normal - April 2021 70710 Aether Dojo Skirmish (4+) * Price: $24.99 * Number of Bricks: 131 * Minifigures: Tengi, Jay, Tursiwave (Masked) * Weapons: Tengi's gold shuriken, Tursiwave's crossbow, plus a chained mace and 2 black katanas Category:Seasons Category:Fan Seasons